


A New Pair

by deanieweaniewrites



Series: Hold Me Tighter [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BSDM Club, Bottom Dean, Coming Untouched, Dom Benny, Dom Castiel, Handcuffs, M/M, Punishment, Riding, Sub Alfie, Sub Dean, Top Castiel, bratty dean, flogger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanieweaniewrites/pseuds/deanieweaniewrites
Summary: Castiel and Dean spot not one, but two familiar faces at the club. Maybe they'll have some double dates coming in the future...
Relationships: Alfie/Benny Lafitte, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Hold Me Tighter [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1264196
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	A New Pair

**Author's Note:**

> This has been highly requested and the time has finally come! 
> 
> Sorry that this one is out so late today, I'm usually good at getting these up right at midnight EST, but I really procrastinated on this one!

The club was by far Dean and Castiel’s favorite weekend spot. They were still mostly observers rather than performers, but it was a lot of fun every time. Dean loved all of it. He loved getting dressed up and being in public with Castiel. Thanks to their new discovery of Dean’s collar kink, Dean now wore a leather collar to the club every time. It made him feel owned and loved. It was positively blissful.

Today, they were observers. Dean had been a brat the day before and earned himself a spanking with the paddle. His ass still had light bruises that showed clearly due to the red thong he was wearing. The couple walked around the club, looking for a fun scene to watch. Castiel got water at the bar to quench his thirst.

Dean looked at the stages, trying to find a fun scene to watch. His eyes fell upon one of the side stages, and he spotted a familiar face. “Cas, look, it’s Alfie.”

Castiel stopped drinking his water and turned to look at where Dean’s head was pointing. “It sure is. I told him to stop scening for a while. It hasn’t been that long.”

Dean shrugged. “I guess he felt ready to do it again.” He turned back to watch. Alfie was strung up with his wrists over his head, the rope tied to a hook above his head. He was forced onto his tiptoes by the ropes. 

Another figure appeared beside Alfie. Dean squinted, because he had to be one hundred percent sure that he was seeing who he thought he was seeing. 

“Is that Benny?” Castiel gaped. 

Dean nodded. “It is. I didn’t know that they knew each other, certainly not like this.”

“I didn’t know either.”

“Should we watch them?”

“We should, then we can chat with them afterward. Come along.” Castiel led the way to a large chair near the stage that wasn’t taken. There was a leather pad on the ground, which Dean knelt down on. Castiel sat in the chair and placed a hand on the back of Dean’s neck, his fingers tracing the collar. 

Benny and Alfie were too focused on their own scene to notice Castiel and Dean there. Alfie was saying something, and Dean was sure that he was being bratty, based on that smirk. Benny listened, and then the flogger came down on Alfie’s ass, making the submissive yelp and squirm. 

The scene was simple. Alfie looked like he was putting up a fight. He made pouty faces, squirmed, and Dean caught a few of the retorts he made. But, Dean knew it was all a show. He had seen Alfie in action before. The guy was a brat for fun. 

Dean could certainly understand being that way. He was like that for a long time. It was more fun to poke fun and tease his doms until they punished him. It made him feel more in control of the situation sometimes. Now that he was with Castiel, he didn’t really feel the need to do that anymore. Instead of acting up for fun, he found it more rewarding to be on his best behavior. He loved pleasing Castiel. He was still a brat every now and then, because being perfect all the time was impossible. Like last night:

_ “Dean, quit pinching my ass every time you pass me. It was cute the first time, now you’re just being annoying.” _

_ “Yes, sir.” Dean’s voice dripped in sarcasm. He grinned and waited for Castiel to move by him in the kitchen again. As soon as he was close enough, Dean pinched his ass.  _

_ “Dean...you know we’re in our roles today. You know what happens if you keep pushing my buttons.” _

_ Dean laughed and went back to the bread dough he was kneading. He had wanted to try his hand at bread baking for a while.  _

_ Castiel narrowed his eyes, but continued working on dinner.  _

_ Dean turned around and saw Castiel’s back turned to him. He looked at the flour on his hands and Castiel’s black pants...oh yeah, this was happening. He added some more flour to his hand for a better effect, and then smacked Castiel’s ass. There was a loud slap and a ‘poof’ of flour, but now there was a white handprint on Castiel’s pants. Dean threw his head back and laughed. That was so worth any punishment he was about to get. _

_ Castiel turned around and, oh shit, his dom face was on. “Finish kneading that bread and set it aside to rise, and then get on your knees. You’re not coming off the floor until after dinner, and I’ll spank your ass red. You hear me?” _

_ Dean’s eyes widened a bit and his smile faded slightly. Castiel knew how to be scary. He nodded. “Yes, sir.”  _

_ Usually, if Dean was annoying, Castiel would have laughed along with him and gotten him back, but that morning, they had agreed to be in their roles all day. Occasional 24/7 was fun, but not something they did often. They needed a normal relationship outside of kink.  _

_ Dean spent the next half hour on his knees, which wasn’t comfortable on the tile kitchen floors. He stayed quiet and waited for Castiel to finish cooking. He ate his dinner while kneeling beside Castiel, and it was hand-fed to him. He liked hand-feeding when it wasn’t in relation to punishment.  _

_ After dinner, once the bread was baked, Castiel took Dean upstairs and kept his promise. Dean was a whimpering mess by the end of it, which was when Castiel showered him with love and affection. Life was good.  _

Dean watched Benny work Alfie over with the flogger until Alfie was crying and promising to be good. Benny was an attentive dom, and he knew when to stop. He let Alfie down from the ropes and picked him up, carrying him over to the lounge area to recuperate.

Castiel hummed. “Let’s give them a few minutes, then we’ll go say hi.”

Dean nodded and rested his head on Castiel’s thigh. “They seemed good together. Benny is a good dom.”

“I know he is. I just worry about Alfie, is all.”

“I would too. He had a hard time for a while there.”

“He did.” Castiel stroked Dean’s hair and waited for a few minutes. He glanced back over his shoulder at the lounge, and nodded. “Let’s go see them.”

Dean stood up and followed Castiel over to the lounge. 

Benny was sitting on one of the couches with Alfie in his lap. He looked up from Alfie and grinned when he spotted Castiel and Dean. “Well, look who it is. Good to see y’all.”

Dean waved a bit. “Hi.”

Alfie turned his head out from Benny’s neck and his eyes widened when he saw Castiel. “Hey…”

Castiel smiled. “Hello, Alfie.”

Alfie curled up a little tighter to Benny and hid his face. 

Benny raised a brow. “You two know each other?”

Castiel nodded. “Alfie and I used to scene together. We’re just friends, though.”

Benny raised a brow. “Yeah? I would think that you’re too gentle for this one.”

Dean snorted. “He can be plenty rough, trust me.”

Castiel nudged Dean with his elbow before turning his attention to Alfie. “Alfie, I’m not mad.”

Alfie pulled his head out from Benny’s neck again. “You’re not?”

“No.”

Benny looked between them. “I’m not steppin’ on anyone’s territory, am I?”

Castiel shook his head. “Oh no, not at all.”

Alfie sat up a little. “I had a shitty boyfriend for a long time, and when I finally left him, Cas said that I shouldn’t scene for a while, just to learn to be by myself.”

“Ah. How long ago was that?”

Alfie thought for a moment. “Two months?”

Benny tilted his head. “That doesn’t seem like a very long time. We met here a week ago.”

Alfie shrugged. “I was losing my mind, and I didn’t have any intentions of finding someone I’d see regularly.”

“Oh, so we’re a regular thing now?” Benny grinned at Alfie’s blush. “I’m messing with you. It’s not like you texted me all week asking when we could meet up again.”

Alfie’s face was bright red and he groaned. “You’re mean!”

Benny laughed softly and rubbed Alfie’s back.

Castiel smiled softly, moving to sit on the couch next to Benny and Alfie. “I can’t tell you what to do, Alfie. You’re your own person. If you think you’re ready to scene again, alright. I know Benny and I trust him somewhat-”

“Hey, somewhat? You don’t trust me fully?” Benny mock-pouted.

“In fairness, we’ve only met a handful of times, and I’ve only seen you in a scene twice.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Benny hummed. “How are y’all doing? Been a little while since we’ve seen each other.”

Castiel placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder. “We’re good. I met Dean’s family recently.”

Benny’s eyebrows shot up. “Damn, you got to meet Sam? Dean must  _ really _ like you.”

Dean chuckled. “Of course I do. I love him.”

Benny’s eyes got wider. “And you have him using the ‘L’ word. I’m impressed, and proud of you, Dean.”

“Thanks, Benny.”

Castiel smiled softly. “Dean met my family too.”

“Cas has an identical twin and it was terrifying.”

Benny laughed. “An identical twin, huh? What’s he like?”

Castiel sighed. “Almost as obnoxious as my little brother.”

“How many siblings do you have?”

“Eight.”

Benny’s jaw dropped. “How did you survive?”

“I’m honestly not sure.”

Alfie turned around a little more so that he could face Castiel. “I didn’t know that you went back. How was it? Were you alright?”

Dean was a little surprised to hear that. It certainly implied that Alfie knew about Castiel’s past and why he didn’t want to go back. He wondered why Castiel chose to tell Alfie before him. They were close before they became a couple.

“I was alright. Dean was with me, and he helped a lot. It was stressful, but worth it. I’m glad I went back.”

Alfie smiled and nodded. “I’m glad.” He rested his head on Benny’s shoulder. “You know what we should do? One day, we should come over to your place and watch each other. You and Dean can do a scene, and then Benny and I will do one.”

Dean looked up at Castiel with an excited gaze. He loved watching as much as he did performing, and doing it for just two people, while not a crowd, was still very exciting. 

Castiel smiled down at Dean and looked back at Alfie. “I think we’d love to, if Benny is up for it.”

Benny grinned. “You know I like watching y’all. I like showing off too, so it would be fun.” He looked at Alfie. “I’d also like to go on a proper date as well.”

Alfie’s eyes widened. “Are you asking me out?”

Benny grinned and hummed, his head bobbing in a gentle nod. 

Alfie smiled and nodded. “I’d love to.”

Dean smiled at the pair. He liked their chemistry, and he always wanted Benny to find someone. 

Castiel seemed pleased with the turn of events as well. “I should warn you, Benny. Alfie is one of my closest friends, he’s practically a little brother to me. If you hurt him, you’ll have to face me.”

Benny smiled. “I promise, I won’t. You can trust me.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” Castiel patted Dean’s shoulder. “Do you want to watch another scene before we go?”

“Not gonna lie, I’m kind of waiting to get home and do something fun there.”

Castiel chuckled softly. “Alright, let’s do that then.”

Benny set Alfie on the couch and stood up, still holding his hand. “We’re gonna head out as well. I guess we’ll be in contact about coming over sometime soon.”

Castiel nodded. “Yes, definitely let us know what day works for you. We’ll see you soon.”

Dean waved. “Bye, Benny. Bye, Alfie.”

Alfie gave a little wave. “Goodbye.”

Benny gave Dean’s shoulder a squeeze and winked at him before leading Alfie to the lockers to get his clothes. 

Castiel helped Dean get his clothes on and took his collar off to walk out to the car. 

As much as Dean loved his collar, he wasn’t about to wear it outside of the club. He happily followed Castiel out to the car, hopping into the passenger seat. 

Castiel started up the car. “So, did you have anything in mind for tonight?”

Dean nodded quickly, his face heating up. “Yeah.”

“Well, what is it?”

“I wanna ride you with my hands tied behind my back. Definitely while I’m wearing my collar.”

Castiel grinned. “That sounds lovely. Alright, I’m on board.” He kept his grin as he drove, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. 

Dean squirmed anxiously as he waited for them to arrive at home. It wasn’t often that he rode Castiel, since the Dom wanted to be on top most of the time. Even when Castiel was bottoming, he was riding Dean. Dean had offered to fuck him before, but Castiel got squeamish about it. Dean dropped it after that. He didn’t want to make his boyfriend uncomfortable.

Before they got home, Dean had a question. “So, Alfie knows about the stuff with your family?”

“Some of it. He knows that my older brother was abusive, but not to the extent that you know. You’re the first person outside of my family that I’ve told everything to.”

“Ah.” Dean paused. “Your whole family knows?”

“Everyone except Hannah, Anna, and Balthazar. Gabriel only knows because Michael told him a year ago, when he started getting really angry at me for staying away. Hannah and Anna were young, and are still too young. I probably won’t ever tell them.”

Dean nodded a bit. “Sorry for bringing it up. I was just curious.”

“It’s okay. I don’t mind.” Castiel parked in the driveway and got out of the car. “Ready?”

Dean jumped out of the car and practically ran to the door. “Yup. Let’s do this.”

Castiel chuckled and unlocked the door. He followed Dean up the stairs, picking up his clothes as he went.

Dean hopped onto the bed, only in his lingerie now. He was holding his collar out to Castiel. He liked it when Castiel was the only person to put it on. It made the feeling of being owned stronger. 

Castiel walked up to the bed and took the collar from Dean. He buckled it around his neck with a hum. “Beautiful. Now, lay back and open yourself up for me. I want to watch.”

Dean reached into the bedside drawers and took out a bottle of lube. He whined a bit, knowing that he was about to be a blushing mess. Castiel’s gaze was already strong on him. “Can’t you do it?”

“Hm, no. I said I wanted to watch you. Are you safewording?”

Dean shook his head. “No, I’m green. It’s just a little embarrassing.”

“But it turns you on, doesn’t it?”

Dean groaned and hid his red face in the pillow. 

“Go on.”

Dean kept his face hidden and reached down. He pulled his thong to the side and rubbed lube-slick fingers over his hole. He pushed one in and moaned softly, muffling himself in the pillow. 

“Come on, love. Let me hear you. I want to see that beautiful face too.”

Dean pulled the pillow further over his face. Performing for an audience? Easy. Dean could be a showoff and had no fear. Performing only for Castiel? Overwhelming. Castiel’s eyes were heavy on him, and it made him burn up with arousal. His face was permanently red with a blush that spread down his neck and chest. 

“Dean…” The warning was soft, gentle. 

“I can’t. It’s too much.”

“You can. Just look at me.”

Dean pulled his head out from the pillow and looked at Castiel. He was standing at the foot of the bed. His eyes were on Dean, but his hand was stroking his hard cock. 

“See what you do to me?”

Dean groaned and added a second finger. He was staring at Castiel now, watching him jerk off. Somehow that made it easier. He found that he was spreading his legs wider and keeping his head out of the pillow. 

“Beautiful. You’re beautiful, Dean.”

Dean moaned and closed his eyes, letting his head fall back to expose his throat. He got into putting on a show a little more. He arched his back and put an arm over his head. He added a third finger and curled them against his prostate, crying out softly.

“Ah ah, keep away from that, my love. I want you to come on my cock, not on your fingers.”

“Fuck…” Dean avoided his prostate and pumped his fingers in and out. He met Castiel’s eyes and moaned. 

Castiel took off his shirt and already unbuttoned pants, tossing them to the hamper. He climbed into bed and laid on his back. “Come here.”

Dean sat up quickly and straddled Castiel’s thighs. He paused, awaiting instructions. 

Castiel smiled. “Such a good boy. Go ahead and slick me up using the rest of the lube on your hand.”

Dean did as he was told, rubbing the remaining lube over Castiel’s cock. 

Castiel hummed at the brief friction. “Alright, you can begin. Go slow. I want this to last.”

“Yes, sir.” Dean moved forwards and reached down, lining Castiel up with his hole. He slowly sank down with a long moan. 

Castiel picked up a pair of handcuffs from the bedside table. They were left there the night before. He handcuffed Dean’s wrists behind his back. “There, does that satisfy your fantasy?”

Dean nodded quickly. “Y-yes, sir. Fuck…” He stopped once he was fully seated in Castiel’s lap. He had done a good job prepping himself, but he still needed a minute or two of adjustment. Once he was ready, he started slowly raising and lowering himself on Castiel’s cock. 

Castiel’s hands moved to Dean’s hips, guiding him up and down. “That’s it, nice and slow. You look so good like this, my love.”

Dean tugged a little on the cuffs, moaning as he moved. It was just slow enough that it felt torturous. He wanted to pull his hands from the cuffs to stroke himself, but he couldn’t. It was frustrating and amazing at the same time. 

Castiel, ever the one in control, rolled his hips up to meet Dean’s, and he ended up setting the pace. Dean followed his movements, bouncing in his lap. “Is this what you had in mind?”

Dean nodded, his mouth hanging open. “Yes!”

Castiel grinned, giving Dean’s thigh a playful slap. “Then ride me like you mean it.”

Dean took Castiel for his word and adjusted his stance to get better leverage before he started really moving. He bounced faster and harder, panting from the exertion. He had himself angled so that Castiel’s cock brushed over his prostate with every bounce, and it was maddening. He wanted to touch himself so badly, but the need to come untouched was stronger. 

“That’s it, shit, you’re so good for me, Dean. Look what you’re doing to me.”

Dean looked at Castiel and saw the blissed-out look on his face. His hands were tight around Dean’s hips and he was still thrusting up with every bounce. 

Castiel’s hand came up to start jerking Dean off. 

“No! Wanna come untouched, please, sir.”

Castiel looked at Dean and grinned. “Good boy. Are you almost there?”

Dean nodded quickly. His thighs and abs burned, but he didn’t slow down for a second. “Yes!”

“Just a little longer…”

Dean tried to hold out, but the physical demand of riding Castiel was starting to get to him. He lasted a few more seconds before dropping and stopping completely, panting and his whole body drooping. “I-I’m sorry, I can’t-”

“Shhh, it’s okay, I’ve got you. Catch your breath.”

Dean took a few deep breaths and shifted his aching thighs. 

“Do you want me to flip you over? I can finish us off.”

Dean shook his head. “I can do it. I’m so close, I just need a little more.”

“I’m there with you. Take your time. We have all night.” Castiel massaged Dean’s thighs and waited patiently, smiling up at him. 

Dean took another minute to catch his breath before nodding and sitting up straight again. He started slow, just raising and lowering himself a few times. Once he had a feel for it again, he picked up the speed. He was close, it wouldn’t take much longer. 

Castiel thrusted up into Dean, holding his hips tightly. Words of praise and adoration tumbled from his lips. “Are you close again, love?”

Dean nodded desperately. He was right there, hanging on by a thread. 

“Come for me, Dean.”

Dean gasped and nearly fell forwards as he started to come. His thighs tensed and trembled, and he lost his perfect rhythm. He kept bouncing and riding through his orgasm, his neck and chest flushed red. 

Castiel’s head fell back and he groaned as he came, driving his hips up into Dean. His hands tightened even more on Dean’s hips, enough to leave fingertip bruises. 

Dean had just enough strength to lift himself off of Castiel before slumping to the side. He didn’t even try to catch himself, since his hands were behind his back. 

Unfortunately for Dean, he totally misjudged where the end of the bed was. So when he fell to the side, he slid right off the edge of the bed, yelping as he hit the floor shoulder-first.

Castiel flew upright and scrambled to the edge of the bed. “Dean!” He got off the bed and opened the cuffs around Dean’s wrists, freeing his arms. “Why did you do that?! Are you okay?”

Dean snorted and burst into laughter. He couldn’t help himself. It was too funny to not laugh. “I’m fine, I promise. My shoulder hurts a bit, but I’ll live.” He chuckled and sat up. “My thighs hurt more than my shoulder does, don’t worry, Dr. Novak.”

Castiel let out a sigh of relief. “Maybe next time, check to make sure that you’re not at the edge of the bed.”

“Maybe you should have laid in the middle of the bed.” Dean teased, kissing Castiel’s nose. 

Castiel rolled his eyes. “Come on, let’s get you showered and in bed.”

Dean got up and followed Castiel to the bathroom. He took off the thong he was wearing and tossed it into the hamper as he passed it. 

Their shower was quick and perfunctory. They washed each other with loving hands before returning to bed. Dean stayed naked, and Castiel chose some boxer briefs to wear.

As they got into bed, Castiel checked his phone. He sat on the bed and read the text. “Uh, want to go to the beach?”

Dean raised a brow. “Huh? I thought you were terrified of the ocean.”

“I am, but my family is going to San Diego and staying in a private beach house in two weeks. They invited us.”

Dean thought for a moment. “Do you want to go?”

“I think so. There’s more to do in San Diego than just the beach. We can visit with my family and go do our own thing. I don’t know, maybe you’ll convince me to get close to the water. The surfing there is some of the best on the west coast, so I’m sure my other siblings will be doing that.”

Dean nodded. “I’ve never actually gotten in the ocean. I’ve driven by beaches and walked on one before, but I’ve never been on vacation to one, so I’ve never gotten in the water. I’ve always wanted to.”

Castiel smiled softly. “Now’s your chance.”

Dean smiled back. “Let’s do it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I promise, the next installment will show more Benny/Alfie action. I was in a hurry to get this out and I didn't have enough time to write the scene. Maybe I'll even post the next one early as a gift for y'all...


End file.
